


Voiced

by ashes0909



Series: Held [41]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, SHIELD party, Wartime Stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 04:17:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12182736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes0909/pseuds/ashes0909
Summary: “I’m sure Steve has told you stories.” Bucky laughed. Then he leaned in and added, “But I doubt he shared any of the embarrassing ones.”





	Voiced

The party was a bit on the boring side for Tony’s taste, but he’d come to expect that from SHIELD. Fury had spoken to the side of his face for all of thirty seconds before wandering off to brood near someone else. Tony glanced at his watch. How was it only 8:54 at night?

Steve was on the other side of the room, all smiles as a group of baby agents fawned over him, and he wondered, yet again, why they agreed to host this at the Tower.

The answer was standing in front of him, a tentative smile that still seemed out of place across his face, as he chatted with the barista that someone (probably Steve) invited. Bucky Barnes had done a lot for SHIELD, probably saved the whole damn enterprise with the information he was able to deliver them. SHIELD had been infiltrated by Hydra, and Barnes knew all about it. With his information, Steve was able to burst in and save the day.

So they were having a party.

Tony balled up his cocktail napkin and threw it up in the air before catching it in a fist. Natasha stood nearby talking to Hill, and despite never taking her eyes off the Deputy Director, Tony knew her smirk was for him. It was a nice smirk. Pretty even, especially since it was from Nat. But with nothing else accompanying it, Tony was still very much bored.

The barista blushed and looked away from Bucky, who looked a little flushed himself. She leaned in close to ask him a question, and when he pointed in the direction to the bathroom, she moved her hand to his bicep to thank him. Well, well. Barnes made a lady friend, Steve would be over the moon.

Now, Barnes was standing in the middle of the party alone, looking a bit lost. And Tony was bored, so he put down his empty drink on the coffee table and wandered over to his side.

“She’s pretty,” he said apropos of nothing. He wished he still had his empty glass to fidget with.

Bucky's eyes followed his new friend as she left the room. “Can’t say I didn’t notice.”

Tony barked out a laugh. “High praise coming from the monosyllabic.”

“Huh?”

“Exactly.”

Bucky’s brow furrowed. “I talk,” he said, almost growling.

“Relax, relax.” Tony lifted his hands up in defense. “I’m only joking with you.” Great, he’d pissed off Steve’s best friend in point five seconds and-- no, wait. A smirk tugged at the side of Bucky’s pressed lips. “You’re fucking with me?”

“Got it in one,” Bucky replied. “Stevie did say you were a genius and all.”

Tony followed Bucky’s gaze to where Steve was now pushing Sam into the center of the baby agents, making wing-shaped gestures in the space behind the soldier. His eyes were bright as he told his story, always looking so beautiful. When Steve’s eyes raised, as if feeling the weight of Tony’s gaze on him, they shared a quick, private smile, before turning back to their conversations. “What else did he say about me?”

Bucky snorted.

“What?” Tony asked because he’d never seen that expression on Barnes’ face, eyes rolling and head shaking. It looked odd on the broody man, but not out of place. More like he’d forgotten how to be amused but around Steve he could easily remember. And also now apparently around Tony. Huh.

“You two.”

“Gonna need some more words there, Buck-er-oo.”

“Buck-er-oo?” Another eyebrow lift, another snort. There was a new ease to him that Tony only  noticed because he’d spent all party watching him interact uncomfortably with strangers. “Do you nickname everything, Stark?”

“Quite possibly. Now BuckyBee, you were going to tell me what it was you found oh so amusing.”

Tony watched Bucky look back at Steve and a seriousness flashed across his eyes. Affection was there too, at the corners of his smile. “He never could’ve been this happy back then. Not when everything was...back then, it remained unsaid, not like this, not how it is here.” Tony’s breath caught, his eyes now fixed on Steve but his focus hanging on every word falling from Barnes’ mouth. “You and him. It makes some of this, of us ending up in this century, makes it worth it.”

He had to shake his head before he managed to form a reply, and still the words started out shaky. “I know for a fact he had some very happy moments in the army.” Tony smirked. “He told me stories.”

“I’m sure he has.” Bucky laughed. Then he leaned in and added, “But I doubt he shared any of the embarrassing ones.”

Tony almost shrieked in delight, but he was in the middle of a party and surrounded by SHIELD so all he did was bounce on his heels and grinned wildy. “Oh, do tell.”

Bucky chuckled, both of them looking back towards Steve. “You should’ve seen Cap in France.”

“France? What happened in France?” Tony could imagine it, Captain America surrounded by the Howling Commandos, driving through wartime Paris in a tank, or something equally as heroic. “How did he embarrass himself in France? Like, throughout the whole country? Did he toss the shield into the Eiffel tower or something?”

“You ever seen him around a good looking fella or lady who speaks French?”

_“Je quoi?”_

“I’ll take your over eager expression as a no?”

“Go on…”

A flicker of a smile and another, almost imperceivable headshake.  “We’d just settled in Toulouse for the night,” Barnes began, gaze turning back to Steve, but Tony couldn’t stop staring at the look in Bucky’s eye, like he was seeing it all over again. “We hadn’t seen battle in a week or so, getting a bit soft, a lot antsy. A nearby town had a bar that served you no matter who you fought for, and I don’t think I ever saw Stevie get so flustered. There was this man, auburn hair and, I don’t know, he looked like a normal fella to me but Steve kept glancing over and every time he spoke, well, Steve would shift, squirm, I think he even squeaked once.”

“Oh dear god, this is glorious.” Tony could imagine it all. Steve out of uniform, undercover, probably hunched over his beer with his hair perfectly parted, even with a war going on outside. “Squeaking, I mean--”

“That’s not even the embarrassing part, Stark.”

Steve was watching them now, Tony could see his big, blond, blurry bob in his periphery. “Come on, Barnes.”

Bucky snorted again, and Tony was just getting used to the noise coming from the man when he was completely blindsided by the metal arm coming up to pat Tony’s shoulder, affectionately, “You know Stevie, never was good with dames-- or, you know." He gestured at what Tony could only assume was his maleness, before continuing. "He could run headfirst into the nearest losing fight, but he couldn’t get the courage to ask a someone to the fair, or if they wanted a drink. I bet he didn’t make the first move with you, did he?”

Tony chuckled while turning to Steve like there was a magnetic pull between them. He was still watching them, the baby agents off with the bird guy-- the new bird guy-- somewhere. Steve had this flummoxed sort of expression on his face, like he couldn’t process the scene in front of him. Tony could tell Steve welcomed the sight: him and James Buchanan Barnes bonding. But he looked more, well, awed than anything else.

“He didn’t,” Tony finally answered. “I...courted him.” He played with the word in his mouth, it sounded right, fit. ”Then I asked to kiss him.”

“How polite.”

Tony faked a salute. “Always a perfect gentleman.”

Barnes laughed again, head shaking. “Proves my point. He sits, and they come to him. At least, they started to after the change. Before....” He waved his hand to express Steve's lack of romantic success pre-serum. “So there we were in France and this man approaches our spot at the bar, pulls out the barstool and slides into the seat, all with his eyes on Steve, who is squirming in his seat the entire time. The Frenchman looked like an average bloke to me, but what do I know? Steve did a pretty good job of staring at the dirt on the bar, until the man opened his mouth and asked, _‘Est-ce que tu es aussi doux que tes yeux?_ ’”

“Whoa, nice French, monsieur Barnes. 1940s French guy went straight for a line about his baby blues. Some things never change.”

“If you say so. But yeah, then he was all, _‘Est-ce que je peux t'offrir à boire?’_ and I swear Steve turned redder than I’d ever seen him before, as he gathered the courage to accept the invitation for a drink.”

“But Cap--”

“Can’t get drunk, I know. But listen, it didn’t much matter because as soon as the drink arrives, the Frenchman leans in close and whispers something in Stevie’s ear that made him jolt and somehow manage to spill the drink _forward_ , all over himself and his gentleman caller.”

Tony barked out a laugh, and Bucky as bent over, near gasping at the memory. A hand, strong and familiar, slipped into Tony’s. “I don’t know if I like this…”

“Oh, you love this,” Bucky said before Tony could, so instead he leaned into Steve’s solid frame and nodded along.

“What are you telling him, Buck?”

“Oh, nothing--”

 _“Parlez-vous français?"_ Tony interrupted and behind him Steve jerked forward, hand tightening around Tony’s.

“Buck,” Steve almost whined. “You didn’t.”

 _“Oh, mais si. Si il l'a fait,”_ Tony replied around a smile.

Steve groaned and dropped his head, in what seemed to be a strategy to hide in Tony’s side. His cheek brushed Tony’s, and he couldn’t help but turn his head and whisper a litany of French filth in Steve’s ear.

Barnes muttered something about them needing to get a room, but it wasn’t until Bucky pushed at Tony’s shoulder that Tony pulled away from Steve's ear. “That’s the color he turned back in Toulouse! And I didn’t even get a chance to tell you about the lady in Bordeaux that sold silk stockings and asked Steve, in French, if--.”

“We have to go!” Steve announced abruptly, and Tony was being pulled away by, looking over his shoulder towards Bucky who was bent over laughing.

The party had turned out not to be that boring after all. The end was certainly lively. _“Où allons-nous, Steve?”_ he asked and Steve growled, as Tony pulled them into the elevator.

“You’re not going to stop are you?” His words were breathless, his eyes fixed on Tony’s mouth.

He advanced on where Steve stood in the corner of the elevator, lips parted, panting. _“Non. Tu sembles clairement apprécier.”_

“Yes,” Steve gasped, head hitting the elevator wall. “I appreciate, alright.”

The elevator opened at the penthouse, and they followed Barnes’ advice-- he was the guest of honor after all --and they found themselves a room. “ _Voilà!_ Come with me," he ordered in French. Steve followed.

 _“Bien,”_ Tony replied, running his hands over Steve’s shoulders. Steve moaned before Tony’s lips even hit his skin. Then, Tony was licking and biting, while Steve shuddered under him. He could feel Steve’s cock against his leg, hard and pressing against his pants. Tony leaned into it, applying more pressure as he drove Steve up against the wall and watched Steve fall apart under his hands. _“Très bien,”_ Tony whispered, bringing his lips back to Steve’s ear to whisper in French, “This is what you wanted, wasn’t it? When you heard them all speak, you wanted someone to push you up against the wall and take you. _C'est ça, Steve. Tu est si bon pour moi.”_

Steve arched his hips into Tony’s, baring his neck as if his body begged for his collar. Pupils blown and lax in his arms, he was already drifting over the edge, so beautiful, when he whispered, _“Oui, Tony.”_

 

* * *

Translations:

 _Je quoi?_ \- I… what?

 _Est-ce que tu es aussi doux que tes yeux?_ \- Are you as sweet as your eyes?

 _Est-ce que je peux t'offrir à boire?_ \- Can I offer you a drink?

 _Parlez-vous français?_ \- Do you speak French?

 _Oh, mais si. Si il l'a fait._ \-  Oh but yes, yes he did.

 _Où allons-nous, Steve?_ \- Where are we going, Steve?

 _Non. Tu sembles clairement apprécier._ \- No. You seem to appreciate.

 _Bien/Très bien_ \- Good/Very good.

 _C'est ça, Steve. Tu est si bon pour moi_ \- That's it, Steve. You're so good to me.

 _Oui, Tony_ \- Yes, Tony

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for the français assist, Hermit!


End file.
